Best Player Wins
by shannoneli
Summary: Tommy Pickles was a player. He would always have a girl on the side, but when he meets a girl that plays him back will he change his ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Tommy that was so good" Rachel said throwing her arm around a sweaty Tommy Pickles. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close "Yeah, I feel the same." he kissed her forehead, got up, and started putting his clothes back on "I do have to go. Practice and then filming, you know how it goes." she smiled up at him and got up wrapped in the sheet. She stood in front of him and gave him a kiss "Do you really have to go so soon?" she pouted and threw her arms around his neck, only their bodies holding the sheet up. He smiled down at her "You'll see me later tonight"

"But you live so far away!" he shrugged "You should transfer schools" just then a door shut downstairs and Rachel was rushing him. "Dad's home! You _have _to leave!" he winked at her holding his shirt in his hand and leaving through the window "See you later, baby." he parked around the corner just in case her parents did come home. He ran to his car, jumped in and left. He looked in his rear view mirror at one point and noticed that he had some of Rachel's lip gloss around his mouth. He smirked and wiped it off putting his shirt back on at the stoplight. He did have practice, but he wasn't going to go. He was going to go see Kimi.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you today" she smiled pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss. "You look worn out, where were you?" he jumped onto her couch and looked at her "Practice. Where's Chuck?" she walked in front of him and looked down "The Java Lava. Along with our parents. My shift is getting ready to start." Tommy grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down next to him. He put his face right by hers "So we're alone?" he gave her a kiss and she pulled away "Yes, but drive me to the Java Lava." she kissed him and stood up grabbing his hand pulling him up. "I heard you are getting new neighbors." Tommy looked down at her "Really? Nice." they got in his car and he headed towards the Java Lava to drop Kimi off. "Pick me up after my shift?" she kissed him "If I'm awake. Call me when it's done." she smiled and got out waving. He sighed, he still didn't want to go to practice so he decided to just go home.

He pulled into the driveway and looked next door to see a kid about his age carrying a box inside. He got out of his car and walked in the house "Tommy? Is that you?" he walked into the kitchen to see his mom sitting with two people he had never seen before. "Tommy, this is Betty and Howard. They just moved in next door." he gave him his famous Tommy Pickles smile and shook their hands "You're about sixteen right?" Tommy nodded "We have twins. They are your age."

"Oh Tommy! You should go introduce yourself. Maybe one of them will be willing to star in your next movie" Didi said "Movie, eh?" Betty asked "I want to be a director. But I also play football."

"Doing it all!" he smiled at her again and started backing away "I'm going to go meet the twins now." he walked out of the house and next door. He didn't know whether he should knock or not so he went with his instinct and knocked, he didn't want to creep them out. The boy Tommy saw earlier opened the door. He was about Tommy's height with wavy brown hair. "Hey." was all the boy said. Tommy held his hand out "Hi, I'm Tommy. I live next door. Your parents are over and said I should come meet the twins." the boy took his hand and shook it "I'm Phil. The other twin is upstairs." Phil stepped back letting Tommy come in and led him upstairs to the other twins room. He knocked on the door and then opened it "What do you want, Phillip?" Tommy smiled at her reaction to him opening the door.

"We have a visitor, Lillian." she looked passed Phil and saw Tommy. She jumped up and walked over to him "I'm so sorry for that. I'm Lillian, but please call me Lil." she shook his hand. Her and Phil were identical twins. Except Lil was a girl and had longer brown wavy hair with her bangs colored yellow. "Where did you guys move from?"

"New York." Phil said. Tommy smiled again "My grandpa lives there. Is it nice?" they both nodded "Lil was more upset about us moving across the world." Lil hit him hard in the arm "Phillip!" Tommy looked at the time and then back at them. He stared at Lil. She was cute. "How about you two come with me, and I take you to the local Java Lava so you can meet my best friend, possibly my brother, and his sister?" they agreed and got up following him over to his house. They walked inside and Tommy walked to the kitchen where he left his keys "Where are you going?"

"The Java Lava. Don't worry. The twins are coming with me." Betty and Howard smiled "I'm glad you three are hitting it off, they were scared no one was going to like them" Tommy laughed "They seem pretty cool. I don't see why not" he grabbed his keys and walked back outside. "Let's go." they got in his car, they both sat in the back. Tommy took the guess that they were inseparable and smiled to himself. They talked the whole ride to the Java Lava and when they got there, they got nervous about meeting new people "They aren't that bad of people. Us Californians are nice." they laughed nervously and followed him into the place "Hey Chuck!" Chuckie looked up to see Tommy, his best friend since diapers walking in with two people he has never seen before "Hey Tommy, and..."

"Chuckie, meet Phil and Lil. Phil and Lil, meet Chuckie. Is Dil here?" Chuckie waved at them "Nice to meet you, and haven't seen him yet. Do you want something to drink though?" Phil and Lil looked at each other and then the menu. Tommy leaned over to them and said "The Finster-Finster shake is the best" Tommy ordered one and Chuckie yelled out getting Kimi's attention. They watched as the two made the drink and gave it to Tommy. Kimi came from behind the counter and walked up to Phil and Lil "You must be Tommy's new neighbors. I'm Kimi. Chuckie's sister."

Phil took her hand, practically drooling. Lil elbowed him "I'm Lil. This is Phil" Tommy laughed at Phil's reaction to Kimi and Chuckie glared. He always hated when people hit on Kimi. It took him a while to get use to the fact that her and Tommy were together. "Nice to meet you" he finally blurted out. Kimi blushed at the way Phil was looking at her and when she glanced over at Tommy, she could tell he didn't really care. She shrugged it off and went back behind the counter. Tommy looked back over at Lil and started thinking of ways that he could get to her. He took a sip of his Finster-Finster shake and then looked away. He pulled his phone out when it started buzzing and had a text from Rachel. He sighed but didn't read it. He only kept her around because Kimi wouldn't give him any. "So are you two going to order something? Or did he just bring you here to show you around?"

"I don't drink smoothies. So I won't have anything. But Phil might" Lil smiled and went and sat next to Tommy. Kimi watched as Lil started talking to him, and in that second Kimi knew Lil found him attractive. But what girl wouldn't? Kimi found herself lucky to be with him. She watched as Tommy smiled at Lil, the same smile he gave her everyday. She immediately felt jealous. She looked at Phil and gave him a fake smile "Will you be ordering anything?" he shook his head and she came out from behind the counter and walked over to Tommy. She motioned with her finger for him to move towards her. When he did, she put her hands on both sides of his face and gave him a kiss. "Oh, you two are dating him?" Lil asked raising an eyebrow at them. Tommy nodded "Yes. We have been for months" Kimi added on putting her arm around his neck. He just smiled and took another sip of his smoothie. Phil looked at his watch "Hey Lil, I think we need to get back." Lil nodded in agreement.

"I'll drive you guys back, I have stuff to do anyways." Tommy kissed Kimi on the cheek and got up. "Don't you have a movie project due soon?" Kimi asked before he walked out "Oh. Yeah, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." he gave her a smile and walked out, Phil and Lil right behind him. "What did she mean by movie project?" Tommy put the key in the ignition and then turned to look at Lil "I'm planning on being a director." Phil leaned forward from the back seat "That's badass" Tommy laughed "I guess, I've been filming since I was in diapers" he backed out of the parking spot and started driving towards his house.

Kimi watched through the window and then turned to Chuckie "I don't like Lil."

"Why? She seems nice." Kimi gave Chuckie a death glare "Did you see the way she was looking at Tommy? I don't like it." Chuckie laughed and started wiping the counter. "You should get to know her. You two might be able to be good friends." Kimi snorted "Yeah, right." Kimi sat down and leaned on her hand "I don't want to sound like a psycho girlfriend, but I don't want him around her."

"Kimi, you know how Tommy is. He's going to be her friend no matter what." Chuckie shrugged and walked into the back room leaving Kimi mad.

Tommy, Phil, and Lil walked into the house to the kitchen. "There's the twins!" Betty said "Didi, meet my twins, Phil and Lil." they waved to her "How nice to meet you two! You'll love it here, and I see you're getting to know Tommy." Phil nodded "Yeah, he's pretty cool." Lil nodded in agreement and bent down to pet Spiffy who had run over to see who was here. Dil came walking down the stairs and backed into the kitchen "Greetings!" Phil, Lil, and Betty watched Dil with a little concern. "Hey T, the aliens are coming tonight! They finally made contact." Tommy reached over and picked up an apple and rinsed it "Whatever you say, Dil" he took a bite and then pointed to Dil "That's my little brother, Dil." he started backing out of the kitchen "Dil, meet Phil and Lil." Dil waved "Pleasure. But I've got to go get ready for the aliens!" he started backwards walking up the stairs. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes." Tommy answered faster than they expected. "Pickles!" Angelica slammed the front door and started walking towards the kitchen "Oh, hi Aunt Didi. Can I borrow Tommy?" Didi nodded "But before you do, meet our new neighbors. Betty, and her twins, Phil and Lil." Angelica waved "I'm Angelica. Remember the name, I'll be famous." Angelica grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him into the living room "What do you want Angelica?"

"I hear you're making a new movie." Tommy sighed "And you want to be the lead, right?" Angelica crossed her arms and nodded "Exactly!" Tommy shrugged "We'll see." he walked back into the kitchen and listened for the door to close. He checked the time and then grabbed his keys again "I've got to go to practice. I'll see you later." Tommy walked out the door, got in his car, and left. But instead of going to practice, he went to Rachel's. "Hey!" she threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug "I missed you" she kissed him before finally letting him go "I missed you too" he said it without meaning it, but Rachel wouldn't know. He was actually debating on breaking things off with her. "Listen, I just came here to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been a while! I had school and it was super busy. But school's out so hopefully I can ****continue and finish the stories!**

**Chapter Two**

"What is it, Tommy?" he walked into her living room and sat on her couch and motioned for her to come and sit next to him. "What's going on?"

"I think we need to end this." Rachel started searching his face for any sign of him lying. She started tearing up "But why? I thought what we had was good?" Tommy shook his head "Honestly Rachel, there's someone else." Tommy stood up and started making his way towards the door. He didn't want to be around Rachel any longer, especially if she started crying. "If you walk out that door, you're never coming back" Tommy turned and looked at her "That's fine with me" he walked out of the door and got to his car as fast as he could, wanting to avoid anything that was going to happen.

Halfway home, he looked at the clock and decided he was going to go and try to think of something for a new movie. He even kind of hoped that Lil would maybe want to be in it. He was also starting to think of a way he could get to Lil. He was deep in thought when his phone started ringing and he answered it "Hello?" he didn't even check to see who it was, but lucky him it was just his mom.

_"Tommy? Are you on your way home?" _  
"Yeah, why?"_  
_"_We have to talk to you, hurry back!" _Didi hung up. And by her voice, Tommy could tell that it wasn't anything bad. He turned the music up in his car and did his best to do the speed limit on the way home_. _

Tommy walked into his house and saw the Finsters, and the new neighbors, he didn't know their last name yet. "What's going on?" he asked going and sitting next to Chuckie. He looked over at Phil and Lil and could just tell by their faces that they were nervous.

"Well us parents have decided that as a way to make the DeVille's feel welcome, we are going to take a trip to a Mountain Resort for a ski trip" Kira said it excitedly as she clapped her hands together "It's away for us all to bond and a place for us to go for a few days over this break!"

"The same place we went last time? The place I was too sick to go to?" Dil asked and Didi nodded "The same place where Tommy had his first kiss and then ruined mine? I still remember Pickles" Tommy thought back to the last time they went to that Mountain Resort when he met Olivia. "You're s_till _holding that against me?"

"Forever" Angelica smiled at him "Okay, we are leaving once the DeVille's are settled in to their home!" Kira smiled, the parents had decided that this would be the best way for the kids to get to know Phil and Lil better and the parents to get to know each other better. All in all, Tommy figured this 'vacation' they are having would be the best time to try and get with Lil.

A few days later the DeVille's had finally gotten settled in and everyone was packing for the trip coming up. Phil and Lil had been spending more time with Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi a lot lately and they have all become the best of friends. Kimi still didn't like Lil, and she was doing her best to make it known. They were at the Java Lava the day before leaving for the resort and Kimi was giving Lil all kinds of dirty looks. And so did Tommy "Kimi, can I talk to you?"

"Of course" they went into the backroom of the Java Lava. "What about?"

"You don't like Lil, do you?" Kimi looked away from Tommy not wanting to make eye contact with him. "I do. Why would you think that?" Tommy gave her a look "I saw the looks you were giving her." Kimi sighed "I just don't like the way she looks at you." Tommy smiled and pulled Kimi into a hug "Don't worry about her." he tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. He gave her a kiss and made his way back to the table. Kimi sighed and was getting ready to walk out when Phil walked back there. "Is the bathroom back here?"

"Yeah, it's right through that door." Kimi was looking at Phil and couldn't help but find him attractive. She shook the thought out of her head and gave him a smile as she walked out. Phil stared at her as she was walking away and couldn't help but realize how beautiful she really was, and in the instant he knew he wanted her.

The next day everyone was up early getting ready for their trip. Tommy threw on some sweats, he didn't really care what he looks like for the car ride there. He made his way down the stairs to put his bag by the door and made his way into the kitchen "Morning, T!" Tommy looked up at Dil "Morning D"

"When is everyone getting here?" Dil asked looking over at Tommy. He shrugged "I don't know. Soon" Tommy sat at the table across from Dil and started eating his breakfast. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and in walked the Finster's. "Good morning, Pickles!"

"Morning!" Dil said standing up and walking towards the living room. Chuckie and Kimi walked into the kitchen to see Tommy. "Morning, Tommy"

"Morning Chuck, Kimi" Tommy said with his mouth full of food. Kimi laughed and sat down next to him and Chuckie sat down across from them. "Are you excited for this trip?" she asked looking between Tommy and Chuckie "Yeah! I'm looking forward to it, actually." Tommy said looking over at Chuckie "And this time, we will get you over that fear of heights." Chuckie smiled "Nothing is stopping it this time!"

Stu walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "Is everyone ready?" the three of them stood up and made there way into the living room to see Dil standing at the window and looking up to the sky "They're coming soon, I have to be here when they arrive!" Tommy walked over to Dil "Come on, Dil. We're getting ready to leave" he was laughing while pulling Dil away from the window and towards the door as Didi was coming down the stairs.

"Let's hit the road!" she announced and everyone headed towards the door with their bags. Once outside, they looked over at the DeVille's and saw that they were loading things onto their car. "Looks like everyone is set!" Betty said looking over at Tommy's. Everyone got in their car and they were off.

* * *

It was a three hour drive to the Mountain Resort and the ride was mainly filled with sleeping. By the time they got to the resort they checked into their rooms. They had gotten two rooms, one for the parents and the other for the kids. The kids walked into their room and looked around "This is what I missed out on last time?" Dil said jumping on one of the beds. "This place is nice" Phil said smiling. "They even have a Teens Club sort of thing."

"That's so cool" Lil said with a big smile. They started unpacking and deciding who would sleep where since it was going to be three to a bed. "What are our plans for today, T?" Dil asked putting the last of his stuff away. "I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the leader here!" Tommy laughed and sat on one of the beds "I think we should just go check everything out." Kimi said "You know, show Phil and Lil everything." everyone agreed to her idea and they all left the room. They showed them everything, from the dining hall down to that teen club. "I want to be spending some time in there!" Phil said smiling after walking out "It's really fun" Kimi said looking over at him with a smile.

"We will be. I think we should go tonight!" Dil said putting his hands in the air "What do you say, bro?" Tommy just shrugged "Sure" Kimi hooked her arm through Tommy's as they were walking to the dining area. Phil looked at them and then at Chuckie "Do you find it weird that your best friend and sister are dating?" Chuckie just shrugged "At first. But not anymore" the group sat down at a table after getting their food. They started eating and talking about everything, Kimi turned to Lil "So, what did you do in New York?" Lil finished chewing before looking at Kimi "I was a dancer." Tommy looked over at Lil out of the corner of his eye and smirked but said nothing. "Really? I guess I could see it. What about you, Phil?"

"Basketball mainly." Kimi smiled "What about you, what do you do?"

"I play volleyball." Lil looked over at Tommy "And besides movies, do you do anything?" Tommy took a sip of his drink before answering "Football. And Dil takes after our dad and does a little inventing."

"Don't forget about the aliens, T!" Dil had a huge smile on his face "And I'm not the athletic type" Chuckie said finishing up his meal. Kimi looked at her watch "I think we should head out" she stood up and everyone followed. They went back up to their room to get changed for the teen club they were going to. Thirty minutes later they were out the door and on their way. Chuckie had decided to stay behind, going to a club, teen or not, just wasn't his thing.

Kimi slid her arm around Tommy's waste as they walked through the doors. She wanted everyone to know that he was hers. Dil turned and looked at them "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets dance!" they all went onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music. Tommy kept taking glances over at Lil, he just couldn't help it. After a while of dancing Phil walked away to get something to drink. Kimi looked up at Tommy and pulled him towards her "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?" Tommy shook his head no and turned to face Lil and Dil.

Phil was leaning up against the wall when Kimi walked over. "You've been over here a while" she smiled at him and he laughed "I was just tired out, you know." Kimi grabbed herself some water and stood in front of Phil, who was watching someone. "Who are you watching?" he pointed over towards Dil, Tommy and Lil "Dil. I'm trying to figure out how he is the way he is." Kimi laughed "We've all been trying to figure that out." Phil laughed and looked down smiling at Kimi. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Phil hesitated before speaking up "I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but you're amazing. And you're really nice... And absolutely beautiful." Kimi started blushing. She looked away from Phil, she didn't know what to say. She bit her lip and looked back up at him "Thank you, Phil. But-" before she could finish her sentence Phil leaned down and put his lips to hers. Kimi thought about pushing Phil away, but she ended up getting caught in the moment and kissed him back. She eventually came to her senses and backed away. She put her hand over her mouth "I'm so sorry" she turned away and made her way back to Tommy.

While Kimi was gone _I Like It Like That _by Hot Chelle Rae came on. Dil had gotten tired out and went back to the room, leaving Tommy and Lil alone. Tommy watched Lil as her body moved with the music and he could definitely tell that she was a dancer. Tommy smiled at her and she returned it. He moved forward and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him. Lil, in return put one of her arms around his neck and the other lay on his chest. The two were dancing together, looking into each others eyes, lips almost touching. Tommy started moving in to kiss her. Lil couldn't help but feel something for him so she didn't try to stop him.

Kimi made her way back over to Tommy and Lil. She stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped. She saw Tommy kissing Lil. She walked over to them and pulled Tommy away, giving Lil a death glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"**Excuse me, he's _my _boyfriend. What do you think you're doing?!" Kimi was irate. Tommy stepped in front of Lil "It was a heat of the moment type of thing, Kimi." she rolled her eyes and made her way of the room. Tommy sighed and went after her. Lil stood there with her hand over her mouth when Phil walked over "What happened?" Lil looked up at him and debated on telling him "Nothing. It's nothing. You ready to go?" without waiting for an answer Lil was already walking out, Phil right behind her.

"I can't believe you kissed her, Tommy!" Kimi and Tommy went outside and Kimi was practically yelling. She knew she shouldn't be mad at him seeing as she kissed Phil. But she couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. "I knew I didn't like her. I knew she was trying to take you"

"That's not what happened, Kimi" Deep down, Kimi knew her and Tommy weren't going to work, she just didn't want to accept it. "Then what happened? Because I clearly saw her kissing you!" Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "Like I said it was a heat of the moment kiss. It meant nothing, s_he _means nothing." Kimi rolled her eyes. "Did Rachel mean anything?" Tommy was taken back by the question. How did she even know about Rachel? "Rachel is in the past."

Kimi was on the verge of tears. She had known that Tommy had Rachel on the side for a while. "Don't play dumb, Tommy. I know you've been seeing Rachel" Tommy shook his head "Except I'm not." he looked over at her and could tell that she didn't believe him "How many girls do you think I'm seeing?" Kimi's eyes showed anger "A lot!" she stepped forward and slapped him "You're a two-timing jerk, Tommy Pickles"

Phil and Lil made their way back upstairs "Lil, I need to tell you something" she turned and looked at him and could see confusion all over his face "What happened?"

"I may have kissed Kimi.." Lil smacked him in the arm "She has a boyfriend, Phillip!" Phil looked down feeling guilty "I know! And I feel bad" Lil raised an eyebrow at him "Then why did you do it?"

"I couldn't help myself!" Lil shook her head, she didn't really have room to talk. She was about to open the door to the room when a crying Kimi walked by them pushing Lil out of the way to get into the room. Lil took a deep breath before opening the door, she was expecting the worst. "What's wrong with Kimi?" Phil asked Lil and she just shrugged. She really didn't want to tell Phil. She was expecting Tommy to walk through the door next, but he didn't. "I'll be back" she turned and walked back out of the room.

Lil walked around until she found Tommy sitting outside on a brick wall. "Hey" he turned and looked at her "What are you doing out here?" Lil walked over and sat next to him. "Kimi came back to the room and you didn't. So I decided to come look for you." Tommy looked at her again "I'm sorry about kissing you." he gave her his best apologetic smile and she returned it "It's fine. Did you talk to Kimi?" he nodded "I got a slap." Lil's smiled turned to a frown "I was planning on breaking up with her anyway, so I don't care" Lil gave him a questioning look "Why?"

"Reasons that I can't really say." he jumped off the wall and held his hand out to help Lil down. "I'm sure Chuckie has heard about it by now." Tommy sighed and they started walking back to the room "Is that bad?"

"Well, Chuckie is a nice guy but mess with his sister and things can get ugly" Lil looked up at him "I'm sorry for coming between you two" Tommy smiled at her again "You didn't."

The two of them walked into their room together and Phil shot Lil a look. And at that moment she knew that Kimi had told him that she saw her and Tommy kiss. They could feel the tension in the room between everyone. Tommy was waiting for Chuckie to say something to him but it never happened.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They spent two more days there, went skiing, the girls spent time with Angelica, but not talking to each other, and the boys would be outside playing some type of game. They spent their last day just relaxing before they had to spend three hours in a car.

* * *

When they got home Phil and Lil walked into their house. Lil went straight to her room and Phil put his stuff down and walked over to her room "Why didn't you tell me that you kissed Tommy?" Lil looked over at him "Well one, he kissed me. And two, I don't know. I just couldn't after you told me you kissed Kimi." Phil walked in and sat on her bed "You know they broke up, right?" Lil nodded. "He told me that he was going to break up with her anyways."

"Why?" Lil shrugged "He wouldn't tell me that part." Phil nodded and got up "Kimi really doesn't like you" he added and looked back over at Lil "Oh, I know." she sighed and laid down. Phil left her room and went back to his laying down in his bed.

A few hours later Lil got up and went downstairs "Hey mom, I'm gonna go to the Java Lava." Betty smiled and let her go. Lil decided to walk instead of drive, she could use time to think. She got to the Java Lava and hoped that Kimi wasn't working. She walked in and saw that it was Chuckie working and she walked up to order. "I'd like a latte" Chuckie didn't say a word to her, he just made her drink and took her money. She sighed and went and sat at one of the tables. She was drinking her Latte when she heard the door open, she looked up and saw Tommy.

He walked up to the counter and ordered a shake. She could tell that Chuckie was more than mad at him. He got his drink and looked over towards Lil and walked over sitting across from her. "I have a question for you." Lil took a sip of her drink "Alright."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Lil thought about it for a second and then met his eyes. She smiled at him "Sure." he gave her a big smile "I'll pick you up tonight." Lil watched him as he walked out. She was still sitting there finishing her latte when a few minutes later a girl walked in. She looked around and walked up to the counter and a second later she was in front of Lil.

"Watch out for Tommy." Lil raised an eyebrow "Do I know you?"

"No. Tommy's a player. He's just going to use you and then throw you out like trash. Trust me." Lil made eye contact with the girl and something told her to believe what she was saying "You need to play him back." and with that, the girl got up and left. Lil sat there confused before getting up to throw her cup away and walking out.

Lil got back home and walked into Phil's room. "I have a question for you. Did Kimi mention Tommy ever cheating on her?" Phil looked over at her "Besides with you?" Lil shot him a look "Besides me." Phil thought about it and then shook his head "I don't think so. Why?" Lil shrugged and made her way out before calling out "Just wondering." she walked into her room and looked out her window, looking right at Tommy's house. She doesn't know what it was about that girl, but something made her believe what she said.

Lil decided in order to be one-hundred percent sure on what that girl said she had to talk to Kimi. She went back to the Java Lava later and this time had hope that Kimi was working, and that she was. She walked in and went up to the counter "I have something to ask you." Kimi shot her a look. Lil knew that Kimi didn't want to talk to her at all. "It's important. Today some girl came up to me and told me to watch out for Tommy, that he's a player."

"He is." Kimi said it without really any emotion, Lil knew that she didn't want to talk about Tommy. "Are you just saying that because of what happened with me?" Kimi started wiping down the counter before looking up at her "No. He cheated on me with so many other girls."

"That's all I needed to know." Kimi watch as Lil walked out of the Java Lava. When she returned back to her house she walked into Phil's room again. "I have a date with Tommy" Phil gave Lil a look like he disapproved "If he cheated on Kimi what makes you think he won't cheat on you?" Lil rolled her eyes "I'm not going to date him. I have something else in mind"

"_Lillian!_" Phil said her name with a stern voice. She knew he was thinking sex "No, Phillip! He's a player, and he's about to be beat in his own game."


End file.
